Bird
Bird est la chanson du générique de fin de la Saison 2 de l'anime. Elle a été interprétée par Yuya Matsushita. Vidéo Générique de fin thumb|335 px|none Version Longue thumb|335 px|none Paroles Générique Kanji 僕は　ここだよ 隣に　いるよ どこへも　もう　行かない。 How do I live without you? 人は皆　空を　見る 見上げては　目を　伏せる いつか見た　青空を 探せずに　嘆くけど 自由さと　我儘を 　すりかえて 生きてきた 星もない　夜の空　行く当ても 見えない　目で.....　彷徨う Romaji Nemuru anata wa kanashisou de Warui yume de mo miteru you da How do I live without you? Anata to iu sora no naka Boku dake o tojikomete Itsuka mita aozora o Sagasezu ni nageku kedo Hito wa mina sora no naka Jiyuu to iu kago no naka Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora Yukuate mo mienai me de samayou Traduction française (à venir...) Version Longue Kanji (à venir...) Romaji Hana mo ki mo bokura mo kanashii Sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai Utsumuku tabi ni bokura wa kizuku Soshite mata miageru... Nemuru anata wa kanashisou de Warui yume de mo miteru you da Boku wa koko da yo tonari ni iru yo Doko e mo mou ikanai How do I live withou you? Hito wa mina sora wo miru Miagete wa me wo fuseru Itsuka mita aozora wo Sagasezu ni nageku kedo Jiyuusa to wagamama wo Surikaete ikite kita Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora Yukuate mo mienai me de... samayou Nani mo kowai mono nado nakatta Sore wa mamoru mono ga nai dake Ashita no koto mo juunen saki mo Ima no boku wa kowai yo I need huggin' my sweet heart '' Hito wa mina sora ni naku Te wo hiroge yume wo miru Itsuka mita aozora wo Itsu made mo mamoru kedo Jiyuu ni habataki tobimawaru kage ni Boku wa mou akogaretari shinai Dare mo jiyuu janai Sora ni wa michi ga nai dake... Anata to iu sora no naka Boku dake wo tojikomete Mou doko e mo ikanai yo Mou doko ni mo ikanaide Hito wa mina sora no naka Jiyuu to iu kago no naka Anata dake ireba ii Kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa... ... Iranai '''Traduction française' Les fleurs, les arbres et nous-même sommes tristes, Tout juste capables de grandir vers le ciel. A chaque fois que nous baissons les yeux, nous le remarquons, Puis nous regardons à nouveau en l'air. Tu as l'air si triste quand tu dors, Comme si tu faisais un mauvais rêve. Mais je suis là, juste à côté de toi, Et je n'irai plus nulle part. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? Tout le monde regarde vers le ciel Mais ils finissent par baisser les yeux, Et sont tristes de ne plus pouvoir chercher Le ciel bleu qu'ils ont vu un jour. Tu as vécu en prenant l'égoïsme Pour la liberté. Dans le ciel nocturne dénué d'étoiles, Je vagabonde avec des yeux qui ne peuvent pas suivre ma course... Je n'avais rien à craindre Car je n'avais rien à protéger. Celui que je suis maintenant a peur De demain, et des dix années à venir aussi. J'ai besoin qu'on m'enlace, mon coeur. Tout le monde pleure vers le ciel. Ils tendent leur main et rêvent, Mais ils protégeront à jamais Le ciel bleu qu'ils ont vu un jour. J'ai arrêté de souhaiter De pouvoir voler librement. Tout le monde n'est pas libre. La liberté, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que le ciel n'a pas de route. Dans le ciel qui porte ton nom, Je suis le seul à être piégé. Je n'irai plus nulle part, Donc s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas non plus. Tout le monde est dans le ciel, Dans cette cage qu'on appelle liberté. C'est assez si tu es ici, Parce que dans ce ciel, Je n'ai plus besoin d'ailes. Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Génériques de fin Catégorie:Anime Catégorie:Saison 2